My Mistake
by GrowingPains
Summary: AH Edward's long term relationship ends with him having a broken heart, he meets Bella a girl that seems to make everything better but when his ex decides she wants him back what will he do? "life is to short for regrets"


I know the plot has been over played quite a lot but I wanted to have a crack at it so here it goes...

My Mistake one-shot

She looks up at him with a sad frown "I'm sorry Edward but I don't think it's going to work'' she says, he couldn't believe his ears they've been together for 2 years them now being 18

"You can't be seriously saying that... I love you, you can't just walk away after everything we've been through" He says disbelieving, his heart sinks at the words she says next

"I can, and I will I'm sorry Edward" she walks away leaving him there heart broken

"Tanya please don't go" He shouts to her in vain

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dude you can't just mope all day long come on let's go" Emmett says kicking Edward who is laying on the couch

"Where?" he says not moving

"come on, you need to get over her it looks like she's already moved on with someone else so you should to" Emmett says

"Thanks for making me feel way better about the whole situation" Edward says sarcastically

"Sorry man just trying to help"

"Ya, well don't" Edward snaps then sighs "sorry man it's just I still love her and to see her move on so fast it just hurts..."

"Don't worry about it I get it, come on get dressed we're going out, you need to get over this chick" Emmett says throwing clothes at Edward who got up grudgingly, clearly still depressed

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where are we?" Edward asks

"Well we're at my 8 year old sister's party" Emmett says sheepishly, Edward gives him an annoyed glance

"Why are we even here?" he asks exasperated

"Well you were bummed so I thought that going to a Childs party will cheer you up" Emmett says trying to make Edward believe him

"So basically your mom made you go to the party and you thought you would bring me along so you won't be as bored" Edward says while glaring at Emmett

"Umm... basically, ya. You know me so well" Emmett says sheepishly with a small smile on his face and scratching the back of his neck with his hand

"Well that's just great. I'm leaving" as soon as he turned around he stops in his tracks, in front of him kneeling in front of a little girl was, or so he thought, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had wavy brown hair cascading down her back and Brown eyes that seemed to see your soul and a figure models would die for. Emmett noticed this and smirked

"You sure you want to leave?" he said

"Um... you know what? Now that I think about it, it probably won't be so bad after all" Edward says with a stupid grin on his face

"That's what I thought, come on let me introduce you to my cousin" Emmett says rolling his eyes "Bella!" she turns around and smiles at Emmett

"Hey what's up?" she says in a voice that was very captivating, but still he couldn't help but compare her to Tanya.

"Bella this is Eddie, Eddie this is Bella... obviously anyway I have to go help my mom do something can you keep him entertained for a bit till I get back?" he says Edward glared at Emmett for calling him the stupid nick-name especially in front of the most beautiful girl ever. He could automatically tell that Emmett was plotting something but he really didn't mind, not if it meant spending time with Bella

"Ya no problem" she says smiling at him while blushing making him smile even wider if that were even possible

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

8 months later

"I hope you know I would never hurt you like she did to you right?" Bella says to Edward, while on the swing set with him beside her

"ya I know you would never do that to me" he sighed he loved Bella but he also still loved Tanya, lately he's been thinking of her more and more thinking about what could have been, but she was still with Riley (the guy she left him for:'( ), and he loved Bella too much to hurt her like that

"I love you" she knew that he still thought about his ex frequently, but she hoped that he would get over her, for her own sake

"I know" he replies dodging saying it himself

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe it he's actually gone" Bella Sobs while Edward holds her tightly to his chest

"Everything is going to be OK" he promised her, just holding her close not letting go

"I miss him so much, what's going to happen to me my mom won't allow me to stay here now that dads gone, she'll want me to live with her and my step-father" she says trying to calm down "I don't want to leave you"

"I know babe we'll figure something out I promise" he said kissing the top of her head

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I was wrong Edward I'm sorry I want you back, please, it'll be like old times again remember" Tanya says desperately to Edward, at his door

"You broke my heart" he says frowning while contemplating

"I know and I regret it dearly please baby just take me back" she says with tears in her eyes

"I can't, I could never do that to Bella. I don't want to hurt her like that" he says lightly

"Who cares about her Edward, just come back to me, I know I made a mistake and I'm willing to fix it please, I know you still love me" she begs

"I'm sorry" he says as she wipes the tears from her eyes

She sighs "alright but when you change your mind you know where I'll be"

Unknown to both of them Bella was listening to everything they had said

"Hey who was that Eddie?" she says pretending to be clueless after Tanya had left. Only Bella was could get away with calling him that

"It was nobody "he says hesitantly

During the next few weeks Edward has been drifting away from her, she realized he would never be happy without Tanya

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I know you still love her, don't even try to deny it Edward" she called him by his full first name which not her nick name for him, she never did she was looking down not even looking him in the eyes, he could already tell this was not going to end well "and I know that no matter what you'll always be wondering, what if...?" when she finally looks up he saw a sight he never wanted to see again "I'm doing this for you so you'll be happy, life is too short to have any regrets, I've decided to live with my mom and step dad in Italy"

"But...I love you" that was the first time he actually said it out loud but that doesn't mean he didn't mean it, he had tears forming in his eyes his heart broke again

"I know" she says softly "but you love her more" she smiles sadly at him "I'm letting you go, I know you wouldn't have done it yourself because it would hurt me, so I'm doing this for you, it's for the best, you're still my best friend, you've been there for me when I needed you the most, you should know I'll always be there for you too, whenever you need me just call"

He smiles sadly at her with tears in his eyes "Ya I hope you know that I'll still be there for you, no matter what. I'll be there when you leave" he smiles weakly

"You promise?" she says when the tears finally stopped falling

"I promise" he smiles sadly at her

"good, now go and get her!" she says to him hugging him then letting go, she watches as the man she love goes to another, but she'll be fine as long as he was happy, she hoped that staying far from him will let her get over him faster, and let her finally be happy with someone else, someone she's meant to be with and someone who will love her like Edward loves Tanya. Maybe one day it could happen to her, but for now she'll have to deal with the hurt in the mean while.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I have to go see Bella off" he says getting up from the sofa they were currently vacating

"Eddie baby just stay here, please?" she puts on her pout, he flinches at the nickname, Bella used to call him that

"I can't I promised her" he says, his phone rings for the 5th time and the caller I.D flashes "I'm already late I should get going now" he goes to answer his phone but Tanya takes his phone

She huffs and says "why do you always talk about Bella, it's always about Bella, Bella this and Bella that. I'm getting really sick of it. You have to decide it's either me or her" she says it smugly as the phone finally stops ringing once and for all

He thought about it and she was right he was always talking about her, he only just realized how he was always convincing himself that it was Tanya that he loved, that he wanted, he was blinded by the want that he didn't see who/what he really needed, Bella.

"You know something? I thought I loved you but I only just realized that I only loved the idea of you, that the person I actually love is getting on the plane, without me there to stop her or to be there for her when she needs me. I can't honestly believe that I didn't see who you really are sooner" he says while going out the door grabbing the phone from her

She shrieks "well...well... Don't come back crying to me when you realize that you were the one who made the mistake of letting me go" she huffs

"My only mistake was letting the person I love down and hurting her, and not realizing it sooner" he replies then was off to the airport as fast as he can

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bells I don't think he's coming, you should go they're already boarding" Emmett says disappointed at his friend

"He'll come, he promised me" she said in tears, and starts doubting

"Last boarding call for flight 25" the announcement said

Bella smiles sadly, tears falling from her eyes and says goodbye to everyone who came, she finally boards the plane just in time, not looking back once to check if he was there because she knew that he wasn't coming to stop her any time soon, so she should just give up hope sooner than later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Edward finally got to the airport the plane was gone and only Emmett was left standing there.

"You know she waited for you till the last minute" he says angrily at his friend "how could you do this to her?" he walks away from him, leaving Edward on his own, to think about what he had lost because he realized to late he was with the wrong person, that he took for granted how much Bella meant to him.

I know it wasn't that good but whatever I tried my best :P


End file.
